Draconic DARK
Draconic DARK (''ドラコニックダーク Dorakonikkudāku) lit. '''Dragon Hunt '''is the first book to the Draconic Series. It is relitavely a whole new series created by Sapphire Games Ltd. apart from Knights vs Dragons. The series this time does not delve into the traditional gameplay mechanics of KvD. Instead it focuses literacy wise on set of new characters deeming to save one another from inferior conflicts. No enemies and supports are created beyond this point. Based on a true event revolved around the game of Dragoma. Characters * '''Matthew' 'Zera' Rickers - '''a 20 year old G Tuber from Haselunne, Germany. Holding a complicated past, he strives to win the world championships while confronting threats from his possessed friend. Develops a relationship with Falco. Uses Arc Rajaion Aero - Fang Bearing as his partner Goma. * '''Falco 'Taliyra' Talonclaw - '''a 21 year old female Beytuber representing Switzerland. Her sweet kindness ushers Zera into affection and battle ready excitement. Uses Falchion Nagariel Breath - Light Divide. * '''Marco 'Yuri' Seidlitz - '''a 21 year old minor Beytuber and hot headed friend of Zera's. He falls victim under Luinra's possession when news splurs out regarding his denied invitation to the Championships. Uses Demon Luinra L5 6 - Chain Redemption. * '''Alicya 'Ryuk' Shinigami - '''a casual french G - tuber in her 20's. Serves as secondary team leader next to Falco and is best friends with Storm and Light. Wields Doom Fellscyther Vision - Yowl Hunter. * '''Romain 'Stardust' Dragonful - '''refferee for the Championships and best friend of Ryuk. Wields Stardust Wyvenra Flare - Crystal Atomic. * '''Arthur 'Storm' Jousselin - '''27 year old Beytuber from the southern side of France. His casuality and smart recepted thinking flows the team to final solutions. Childhood friends with Light and never backs down from his bey, Raijin Leoleaus Storm - Star Assualt. * '''Alexander 'DracoLight' Lescornez - '26 year old Beytuber from the southern side of France. His deep enveloped desire for Beyblading and acrobatics deemed his childish and naive personality to a courageus bladed warrior, protecting his team. Shines bright with Blade Rexcalius Aero - Feather Screech. * '''Jose 'Zankye' Valkos - '''news reporter for live updated Dragoma feed and star Youtuber, Zankye is sometimes passive whenever it comes to winning a tourney. In return, he gloats his kindness upon his friends, especially Cyprus who provokes him with his nickname, Spankye. Wields Archsage Valkaria Wave - Lance Reboot +. * '''Igor 'Cyprus' Moares - '''19 year old brazilian Beytuber and hard core QR code giver from the app. His heavy accent twitches him to determentation while placing forth his strength in blading knowledge. Owns Bolt Khalkazar Rainbow - Under Guard. * '''David - '''manager for the Championships booth set up and supervisor over participating kids. Signs everyone in with a Release Form. * '''Dutch volunteer - '''young lady that escorts the tournament, guiding children and tournament participants. * '''Blader Ken - '''Japan's #1 adult tamer and announcer for the main World Championships. Is also the team's advisor throughout the Paris Catacombs. * '''Hiro Morita '- Creator of the Dragoma Burst Manga and volunteer for autographs. Minor role. * '''Kurei - '''Japan champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Guards Illusory Fortuna while wielding a Spriggan Reqiuem 7 - Star Zeta. * '''Shin Sang Hyeon - '''South Korea champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Guards Illusory Ranwara while owning a Tornado Wyvron 5 - Vortex Anchor. * '''Bui Mihn Khang - '''Vietnam champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Hermits Illusory Urahara while in concentration with his Alter Cognite 10 - Meteor Reboot. * '''World Blader - '''Australian champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Houses Illusory Shibuya while patiently waiting for a battle with his Beat Khalzar Down Claw. * '''Shuai Shuai - '''Taiwan champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Resides in Illusory Shinraoi where he owns Arc Balkesh 4 - Cross Atomic. ' * '''Buster Dash - '''Brazilian champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Trip to Illusory Nagakana where he is awaiting for battle with his Atlas Anubion 3 - Glaive Orbit. * '''Xeno - '''Canada champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Resides in Illusory Kentama where he is at practice with his Xeno Xcalius 8 - Flow Loop. * '''Balanced Defender - '''Latvian champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Houses in Illusory 106 where he is at arms with a Spriggan Reqiuem 0 - Bump Bearing. * '''Adam (Tonderre) - '''French champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Habitats Illusory Pyartha where he trains with his Deep Caynox 2 - Flow Gyro. * '''Master of the Blades - '''German champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Practices hard in Illusory Yledra where he wickers with his Siege Xcalius 5 - Star Xtreme. * '''Icy Flame - '''Hong Kong champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Hangs out in Illusory Redune where his Phantom Phantasuz Ring Defense. * '''Falcon - '''India's champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Huts in Illusory Newox with his Hyper Horusood 4 - Lift Claw. * '''Blix - '''Switzerland's champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Resides in Illusory Kiaga where he is at ready with his Neon green Genesis Valtryek 7-Cross Flugel * '''Kako - '''Singapore champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Housed in Illusory Rygarara where he is at hand with Beserk Roktavor 1 - Flow Cycle. * '''Final Smash - ' Malasiya champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Resides in Illusory Luprexea at hand with Drain Fafnir 5 - Rush Hunter * Phaio - '''USA champion contracted under Luinra's heretic spell. Resides in Illusory Garda where his Shelter Regulus 5 - Star Survive waits for battle. * '''DMEN KING LUINR L5 . exe - '''a computer based chip embedded on the bey itself used by Seidlitz himself. Dwells deep within the Zera riddled photographic timeline in Illusory Roguda. Setting ' Since the KvD series is notably truced for fictional worlds, the first three books in the Draconic series take place on regular Earth, most preffered with the European continent along with Germany, France, and others. Only the Salina Turda and the Illusory Beigomaspheres are entirely fictional, the deep remix of reality and fantasy all together. Plot Both Falco and Zera have tense dreams when they are to wake up for their journey for the World Championships. The Talonclaws get ready to prepare for the morning while Zera evidently faces Seidlitz escorting a package from NoahTV. Unboxing the contents, Zera's mother lightly scolds her son to clop downstairs for pancakes. Dismissing him with a light smile, Rickers leaves the room with his phone unattended, leaving Marco to creep up on the device. A simple WDO message regarding the invitation to the Championships splurs the blonde into deep rage. Heartlessly crushing Zera's phone, a heavy feeling of rage rips through Marco as he angirly stomps down the stairs, causing a reckless start to the thundering clouds. Screeching away while Zera falters in concern of his presents, his mom calms him down as they prepare to depart for Paris. During the 5 hour road trip, Rickers falls into lament sadness towards his crushed smartphone, his sister Malina sporting him up to smile. His uncle announces a break by the highway souvenir shops, a vegetarian sandwich at bay to cheer him up. Through the window, he glimpses a zombie like Marco eerily staring back at him. Warding out the thought, Zera stiffns to sit up right as the sound of the road lulls him to slumber. The Talonclaws arrive at the Iris Budget Hotel in Issy Les Molineaux, glad to have reached on time. Astounded by the lime green bed covers and bunkers, Falco and her family take an evening walkthrough of Paris, admiring the beautiful archetectual sites. Several hours later, the Rickers arrive at the hotel, Falco feeling splendid to see Zera in sight. Rickers stands up from the bear hug, gladly introducing his 3D printed goma. Glamouring in surprise, Falco hugs Zera in return while they both rush to visit thier hotel room to exchange gifts. A quick kiss disrupts the two as both the Talonclaws and Rickers go for a eat out in an evening Italian resturant. Lights click off as the Rickers fall sound asleep, Zera convulsing madly to his first nightmare. A brutal sexual nightmare from the ever grotesque Marco weakens Rickers' G - spirit and Galahad as reality snaps his parents awake, deeply disturbed from thier slumber. After frightful scolds, Zera calms down and waits for the next day, his heart deeply scarred by the nightmare. Both the Talonclaws and Rickers agree to stroll through Paris, leaving thier two iconic teens to attend the championships alone. With both Zera and Falco patiently perched by the tram stop, they both eagerly discuss about european smoking habits with a disliking tone, before giving way to a lady hurrying for her tram ticket. Silence ensues theier surroundings as Falco speculates at littered cigs butted against the grassy pebbles. Stifling in steaming rage, she holds in her turmoil of twisting disturbance visibly twitching her eyes as Zera naively questions her thoughts. Sofly bickering against the dumb habitual loitering from careless smokers, Rickers manages to hush her deep turbulence before the railways hummed, identicating a tram idly rocking to a comfortable halt. Rushing in, they both sighed in relief as the tram sped towards thier destination. Falco commands Zera to open the beeping doors with the push of a button, his failed instinct of pressure and frantic nervousness stirs up a nigerian man bickering out Zera's senseless stupidity, degrading his simple skills such as opening the automatic doors. The brown haired boy furiously apologizes in soft heaves while a mysterious figure halts the man from raving further anymore. The two bladers exit the tram, wildly wondering the odd commotion. The blonde haired boy distantly watches the two as they trudge ahead past the Great Gate and towards the enterance of Kid Expo Hall 7. After receiving Sapphire VIP Passes, both Zera and Falco glamour at the whole Hall, bustling with colourful spotlights and a enourmous crowd traffic. Spotting out several props, Falco notifies Rickers about her concern with the props. But Zera was intesified in glee towards the sudden announcements and boilstering yells from two DJ's far ahead on the Grand Stage. Yanking Falco along, Zera yelped in excitement to see the new Zero G technology along with the Rail Rush Battle Set being released. Dragoma Burst Turbo was finally here in Europe! After the Zero Gravity presentation, everyone moved to a seperate booth where it was covered in everything Dragoma Burst. With two employees (David and the danish girl) guiding the Beituber contestants to sign a release form, Zankye surprises Zera from behind, thankfully gifting him an Archer Hercules 13 Eternal. Knuckling in glee, Rickers hugs his present nonstop only for him to agape at the sight of Cyprus tagging along. The trio started a fired up conversation about the newly released beys, Falco is seated by the platforms with no one to talk to until Alycia strides by, kindly introducing herself. With Falco feeling shellshocked over Shinigami's gender, David clamoured the crowd down until a minute prior to the event. Alex volunteered to be the host of the tournament along with Arthur, the gray haired DJ facepalming towards his initial announcing mistakes. ''Cyprus vs the little girl Falco vs Little Boy Zankye vs little girl Falco vs DracoLight Falco vs Ryuk Falco vs Zera Zankye vs DracoLight Zera vs Little Boy Zera vs Ryuk Zera vs Zankye (Finals) While the Semi finals were progressing, Zankye and Cyprus tag some kids along while clashing in a seperate Chaos Core stadium in boredom. The mysterious blonde haired tamer approaches the Dragoma booth, where they were preparing for the finals. Marco Seidlitz hungerly targets his victim clad in his TL14 attire. With a wicked whisper from another world, Luinra guides Marco into a secretive next stage possession. After Zankye's final loss against Rickers, the trio awarded with medals were held up on the platforms. * 1st Place: Zera Rickers / Arc Rajaion Aero - Fang Bearing * 2nd Place: Zankye Valkos / Archsage Valkaria Wave - Lance Reboot + * 3rd Place: Ryuk Shinigami / Knight Sigurd Armour - Dagger Bearing * 4th Place: DracoLight Lescornez / Talon Suzaku Aero - Dive Screech * 5th Place: Falco Talonclaw / Falchion Nagariel Breath - Light Divide' * 6th Place: Cyprus Moarez / Bolt Khalkazar Rainbow - Under Guard * Absent Participant: Storm Jousselin / Raijin Leoleaus Storm - Star Assault With both DJ's yelling out the winner's victory, Zera is awarded with a 3rd Combat Tower Battle Set featuring Valkaria and Nemesis. A sudden yell from the blonde drastically ushers the crowd dead silent as Seidlitz storms over past the hypnotized security guard and critically mocks Zera's embarrasing life in fake sympathy. With the rest of the G - Tubers turned sepia, Seidlitz calmly questions Zera's whereabouts along with his family. After the honest innocent reply, Marco hysterically jabs Ricker's prize, forwarding his humiliation on Zera's family. Rickers tenses in bloody fear, shakily growing agitated against his friend's cruel words. Awakening Rajaion's G - Spririt, they both turn the tides as the Kid Expo Hall 7 transforms into a chaotic Dragoma battleground. The rest of the Evergrande G - Tubers join in, dueling Luinra's cheap tricks in a rubble. With Rickers critically deflated from both Rajaion and Galahad's Burst Finish, Marco sneers out his wicked promise while abhorrently crushing Zera's head with his foot. Using Luinra as a teleporting device, Marco created the realm at his will inorder to escape the news regarding the Kid Expo Hall 7 under outlines of crumbling destruction. The Evergrande G - tubers end up here, mysteriously awoken to it's blissful but hard hitting energy. Ryuk Shinigami volunteers to wake the rest of the team from thier errotic slumber: Zera from the support beams of the Ferris Wheel, Storm and Light slumped over from the staggering wheel carriages, and lastly Zankye and Cyprus on a striding boat ride across the deep abyss, with Falco appearing last. The group discuss about the rest of the staff members and kids, highly concerned over Hiro Morita's delayed flight to Paris. Thier stupor trek through salty tunnels and cascading lights ursurp the team, especially plentiful and dangerous mistakes such as clumsily dropping Shinigami's Metal God Chip, a challenging acrobatic backflip over a gaping abyss, and a squeaky argument between them all. After a failed G - hunt for a Wyvrex W3, (thier search accompanied by a mysterious Beytuber) they volunteer to follow him all the way to a hidden room, the Sapphire staff present along with Blader Ken and Morita san. They potently discuss about the ravaging Luinra contracting 16 kids of the main World Championships, harnessed under the dragon's spell in order to level through the Beigomaspheres before encountering the demon king. Halfway through, they recieve signatures from the friendly manga creator and head off, Zera apperantly attracted to an unattended plate of pancakes. Devouvering it hungirly, he pays attention to the distant Dragoma Burst theme song fainting to an end, Storm's hologramic yell rushing the fluffy boy to a secretive dark room. Lights snapped on, Rickers evaluates the horror of his photographic timeline inching every wall, Marco Seidlitz treating him to a revolting sexual training session along with a pedophilic bro-driving magazine. The Evergrande G - tubers rush in to find a deflated Zera knocked dead in the chute while Seidlitz manages to create a fell vessel hierophant version of his lover, the team in difficulty of combating the two data goma combos: Rajaion and Galahad. With Marco growling at thier successive victory, Seidlitz manages to snap in a challenging deal that commited life threatning desicions. Either to restore Galahad's power IF he gives up his friends in order to fully restore the DRAKO Libra friendship or be fully contrapted by Luinra's grip. Rickers caves in on the deal, his profane embarrasment chucking the team into eye shielding disgust. With the deal consealed, Marco wishes the team a farewell as the Sel de Grotto begins to crumble under a heavy imaginative earthquake caused by Luinra's heavy growl. With a snap of his fingers, he causes a definetive time lapse, shimmering every G - tuber away from the destructive underground mess. 1 year later............ Trivia * The Kid Expo halls in Paris are based on the real one in Paris! * Zera's Dragoma combo was used 9 times in a row. Gallery Will be filled out later. Category:Draconic Novels